


Day 346 - A couple of misconceptions

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [346]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angelo's, Couple dynamics, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They don’t look like a couple to most people.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 346 - A couple of misconceptions

They don’t look like a couple to most people.

They rarely walk hand in hand and even less frequently arm in arm and despite their first kiss being overly public they are both not too fond of obvious depictions of affection.

You see it if you look closer, of course. The little touches, the shared looks, the shared smiles, how familiar they are with each other.

Still, when they go out, most people see two friends or colleagues, nothing more. The only place they always get a candle is Angelo’s.

Neither of them minds, they are both not the romantic type. Or at least not in the conventional way.

They also don’t care about their birthdays, the only day they celebrate is their anniversary (both their anniversaries in fact, the one of the day they met and the one of the day John proposed, because Sherlock always insists that they are equally important).

They do love giving each other presents, but since it is more fun to do it unexpectedly, there are seldom presents on days you would expect them (on special occasions like Christmas for example). And obviously most of these unexpected presents would be deemed strange by everyone else were they publicly known: A lesson in cleaning a gun, a blowjob in the morgue, a rare string of bacteria.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'candle'.


End file.
